The present invention comprises a new and distinct hybrid artichoke variety, botanically known as Cynara scolymus L. and herein referred to by the hybrid designation ‘PS-H2015’.
Cynara scolymus L., commonly known as Globe artichoke, is a thistle-like perennial and is a member of the family Asteraceae. Globe artichokes comprise leaves which are pinnately lobed but primarily a spiney and oval capitula composed of an involucre made up of overlapping layers of large bracts and a receptacle which are enlarged and fleshy. Globe artichoke plants may be propagated by division and are essentially grown for the production of the immature flower heads that are vegetable delicacies. Fresh artichokes may be steamed or boiled, after which the fleshy receptacle, inner and outer bracts, and parts of the floral stem may be eaten.